Recently, as components in electronic products are integrated and a processing speed thereof is increased, performance of each component is maximized and there are problems in that malfunction, performance degradation, and deterioration are caused by electromagnetic interference between adjacent components.
To prevent a phenomenon of electromagnetic interference between adjacent electronic components and to improve performance thereof, electromagnetic interference (hereinafter referred to as EMI) shielding is implemented on a unit device that is functionally classified using a metal member or the like.
However, in the case of the metal member, there are problems of necessarily covering a wide area to cover a device that is to be covered, covering up to adjacent elements and an element irrespective of performance, and considering a height of the metal member, a thickness of a material of the metal member, and the like. In addition, since complete EMI shielding is very difficult, a phenomenon of an EMI leak occurs at a surface of a printed circuit board on which electronic components are equipped and a portion with which the metal member is engaged.